


Waiting

by morbid_solemn



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Circa 2015, F/M, Post-Break Up, before aou, hydra kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbid_solemn/pseuds/morbid_solemn
Summary: Reader is kidnapped by Hydra Agents.





	1. Sing, Little Bird

It was windier than it was when you arrived at work, you realized, as you walked back from lunch. You pulled your coat tighter around your body and quickened your pace. You pulled your bag’s strap tighter to your body while mumbling to yourself about the remainder of your day. A voice from an alley to your right pulled you from your thoughts.

“Hey!” You stopped and slowly turned to the man lying in the alleyway. He was clutching his stomach with his legs sprawled outward. “Please I-I’ve been stabbed!” His accent was strange, but you couldn’t quite place it. You squinted at the man.

“At 2:30 in the afternoon?” The man’s eyebrows pulled closer. 

“What?”

“I’m just saying,” you pulled your phone out and began dialing as you spoke, “people don’t get stabbed in broad daylight.” You looked around and noticed there was not a single soul in your vicinity.

“Well, I did! Help me!” You listened to the man but kept your distance.

“Yeah don’t worry.” You pressed the phone to your ear. “I’ve just called the police. Yes, hi, I’m in an alleyway and a man-” You were rudely interrupted as a cloth was placed over your mouth and nose. Your eyes began to close and your phone fell from your unfeeling fingers. As it hit the sidewalk, the man behind you caught you and placed the cloth in his pocket. He picked you up easily and the man in the alleyway rose and wiped the dirt off of his hands. A van pulled up to the alleyway and the so-called stabbed man opened the door. 

“Well, that was easier than I thought.”

The other man threw you inside and took a seat. 

 

It was the pain behind your eyes that woke you. You groaned as you sat up and tried to pull your arms forward. The feel of icy metal against your wrists told you that you were handcuffed to … another cold metal object. Maybe a pole? You were sitting on the ground, so you leaned back until your back was met with consecutive vertical, metal rods arranged in a horizontal fashion: a radiator. You sighed. A pole would have allowed you to stand. You surveyed the room in front of you. It was empty, except for two ratty, wooden chairs. The paint on the walls was chipping; lead-based, most likely. The blinds were drawn, but sunlight continued to stream through. You listened closely but heard no street traffic. It was still day, and you were most likely just outside of the city. Footsteps sounded on the creaky floorboards.

“You’re awake.” You may have had a concussion, but you could recognize the man from the alley.

“And you weren’t stabbed.” You tilted your head with a smile. “I can change that, though.”

“Not in those handcuffs, sweetheart.” 

“Were they your idea? You kinky bastard. Sorry, but you’re not my type.”

“What is your type? Tall, blonde, super soldier?” Your smile dropped.

“What do you want?” He stood over smugly as he crossed his arms. He leaned down to peer at you.

“What do you think?”

You scoffed and smiled. “Don’t you read those tabloid-magazines with the pushy paparazzi? You seem like the type.” He pushed off of his knees and stood up. Back problems, you thought. “We broke up.” You spat at his turned back. “He’s not coming for me.”

He paused at the door. “Then maybe we can chat while we wait.”

“It’s gonna be a long wait, you know.” He opened the door and you saw two guards at attention in the doorway. The man who had thrown you in the van entered the room. “I assume you’re the one who drugged me.” You gasped mockingly. “I hope you don’t expect me to put out for both of you?” Your comments were cut off when the bigger man’s fist connected with your jaw. You sucked your teeth and felt your jaw click. “Is this the part where I spit out blood and say ‘fuck you’?”

“You’re a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. I saw you on the Triskellion before it went down.” And then it clicked. This was a Hydra operative you had known as Jonathan. You had only spoken to him briefly on the Triskellion. You weren’t on the Triskellion when Hydra revealed itself, but you had been there before. 

“You guys are just so behind on current events. I was, but after you Hydra assholes took S.H.I.E.L.D. down last year, I had to find a new job.” It was true; you had become a professor of astronomy at Cornell. “Wait, I was in the scientific research division at S.H.I.E.L.D. And I didn’t even make weapons or anything cool like that. What the hell could I know about that you’d want?”

“Tell us the locations of storage facilities.” Crap. You didn’t make weapons, but you did study objects of alien origins, or 0-8-4’s. This meant traveling to several S.H.I.E.L.D. facilities. You smiled brightly anyway.

“You guys are so sweet! I can’t believe you think I’d be smart enough to have actually worked at more than one facility!” Jonathan sighed and his friend stepped forward. You titled your head and put on your best disappointed face. “Awh, please don’t tell me you put all your money on me to have been to a facility other than the Triskellion.” He raised his foot over your shin, you bit down as tight as you could, and he slammed his foot to the ground. You couldn’t help but scream as the lower half of your leg dangled, uselessly. This was going to be a long wait.


	2. (Not) Scared

The sunlight in the room was long gone, replaced now by a single lamp. Your jaw still ached, your left eye was swollen and you assumed purple, and you suspected at least two broken ribs. But none of this distracted you from the pain of your now crippled leg. It had been at least 4 hours since you had been kidnapped. If Steve was coming, he’d be here by now. You had to admit, you did think he’d show up. You had been together for three years and had spent two years previously as close friends. 

But when the two of you moved to Washington, his frequent flirting with your neighbor and his frequent missions left you suspicious. It was true: you never felt that you deserved Steve. He was justice personified and a true gentleman. He treated you wonderfully and you were happiest with him. But it was your insecurity that forced you to confront him over nothing and destroy the relationship you had. You called him every name under the sun and accused him of things you knew he would never do. Steve was rightly upset and after your argument, he left your apartment. When he returned, you and all your belongings were gone, as if it were all a dream.

You were ripped from your thoughts when Jonathan and his subordinate returned. 

“You ready to sing again, little bird?” As Jonathan spoke, his associate broke the leg of the radiator, leaving you handcuffed, but not pinned down.

“I’m going to kick your ass soon,” You sang to the tune of “O Christmas Tree”, “I’m going to kick your teeth in.”

“What, with that gimp leg you’ve got there?” He nodded to your snapped leg. You traded the smile for a glare.

“I’ve already told you about the places I’d been to. I was located in the D.C. area, so I’ve only been to that Virginia site and the Maryland one.” You had selected facilities that were closet to the Triskellion, hoping that Hydra was already on the verge of discovering these locations. Jonathan sighed and you knew what would come next. You turned to the bigger man, “wait! I don’t know any others! Please!” The sound of automatic gunfire drew the men’s attention to the door as you breathed in relief. Jonathan nodded towards the door and the other man walked out of the room. 

“Looks like your boyfriend is here.” The sound of gunfire decreased, and at the sound of familiar footsteps, you closed your eyes and leaned back against the radiator, only to hiss at the pressure applied to your ribs. You were thankful that you weren’t directly in front of the door because suddenly it flew and exploded against the wall. Steve was standing in the doorway. He was in his stealth suit, the one he had worn on most missions. You suddenly wished to feel the material of it under your forearms as you wrapped your hands behind his neck and kissed him. His chest was rising and falling erratically, his breathing staggered. 

His eyes flickered over to you. He took in the swollen, bruised eye, the redness on the left side of your jaw, and your discolored, dangling leg. The worry in his expression broke your façade. The tears began to flow freely and you finally allowed yourself to physically acknowledge all of your pain. “Steve.” Your voice cracked through the whisper. But before he could close the distance, Jonathan picked you up from the ground.

“She’s had several ribs broken and some internal bleeding. How much are you willing to bet that when I drop her, one of those ribs don’t puncture her sweet little heart or her pretty little lungs? She’d bleed out pretty quickly, and are you really going to risk her dying just to catch me?” 

“Whatever you do, you end up just like your men.” Steve’s voice was even but vicious. 

“Let’s see what you’re willing to risk.” 

“I’m not risking anything.” Jonathan shrugged his shoulders, raised you higher than his head and threw you down against the floorboards. You didn’t feel your ribs crack as much as hear them. It was an ugly sound that made you cringe and you knew it must have hurt, but your mind was foggy, and you couldn’t really feel anything. You saw a flash of dark navy blue as Steve rushed over to you, but your eyes were closed before you heard him scream your name.

 

The light on your eyelids had started off as peaceful, but now it was harsh, and your throat felt dry and scratchy and swollen and maybe that had something to do with the tube in your throat. Your eyes flew open and soon Steve was peering over you with puffy, red eyes and a relieved smile. He repeated your name several times, but there was no way for you to answer. You knew better than to take the tube out yourself, so you settled for gripping his hand as hard as you could. 

“Oh, oh, yeah, the tube. I’ll get a nurse!” He backed away from the bed and ran out of the room. He returned with two nurses and a doctor. After the nurses worked to remove the tube, the doctor began a barrage of tests to assess if there had been any brain damage due to your lack of oxygen. Apparently, after you were thrown on the ground, your ribs had selected to puncture your lungs, rather than any other internal organs. Surgeons were able to fix the perforation, doctors were able to set and cast your leg, and your other relatively minor injuries were tended to by the nurses. You smiled and thanked them, and after more tests were scheduled, you were finally alone with Steve. 

“Hi,” you said, watching him move from the back of the room to your side.

“Hi,” he repeated. “You don’t even know how glad I am that you’re okay.”

“I don’t know that this counts as okay,” you motioned to your body, “but I’m alive.”

“Then I’m glad you’re alive,” he said, smiling softly and placing a hand on your bed. You picked it up with both hands.

You looked his hands over, closely, noting the new scars on his fingers. You had told him the fingerless gloves were nice, but not smart. “I didn’t think you were coming.” He stared at you incredulously.

“Why would you think that?” His voice was so soft.

“I said some terrible things to you. And I accused you of even worse,” you laughed, mirthlessly. You dropped his hand and placed yours over your face, covering your eyes. “God, why did you even bother coming anyway?” Steve pulled your hands from your face and forced you to look at him.

“I came because I love you. Everything you said, well, I knew you were stressed with work, and I was gone a lot-”

“Steve, I called you a ‘lying, cheating asshole who had no regard for anyone but himself and who deserved to die alone.’ How can you not be mad?” You deadpanned.

“It’s not that I wasn’t mad, because I was, but then I just missed you. I missed waking up next to you, and coming home to you.” You smiled at the various memories of you welcoming him home. “I wanted to find you, but I just figured you didn’t want to see me.”

“Yeah, well, I was the moron who left.” A moment passed, and you continued to toy with his fingers. “I’m really sorry, Steve. We had a great thing, and I screwed it up because I was scared.”

“Hey,” Steve placed a hand on your face.

“I’m not scared anymore, though.” You placed your hand over his and pulled it away from your face, giving it a squeeze.

“Good to know,” Steve whispered closing the short distance and kissing you softly.

You kept your eyes closed and smiled as he pulled away, not letting go of his hand. “Mm, that was nice.” You opened your eyes and looked at him in confusion, “what happened to Jonathan? Please tell me he didn’t get away.”

“Oh, no, he jumped out of the window, which was a stupid idea because Sam was just outside. He’s at holding facility now.” Steve explained.

 

“Thank god,” you sighed in relief, “I promised him I’d kick him in the teeth.” Steve closed his eyes and held the bridge of his nose between two fingers.

“Please tell me this,” he gestured to your slowly healing body, “didn’t happen because you riled them on.”

“I mean,” you paused to tuck your hair, defensively, and come up with a reasonable excuse. “They were going to do that anyway, so I might as well have insulted them along the way.”

“Oh my god.” Steve laughed. 

“Hey, at least now, you can keep a closer eye on me and stop me from doing anything stupid again!” You exclaimed with a smile.

“Yeah, well I know one way to stop you,” He replied, leaning down to kiss you again.


End file.
